Reunion
by AnimeBook's
Summary: Alaric is out drinking with Damon, after killing a vampire who was killing people. thinking about the vampire's victims makes Alaric reminisce about his partner that he hasn't seen in a long time. when a teen with white hair... and dog ears? catches the attention of Damon who in turn Durex the teacher to the strange phenomenon, Alaric laid eyes on a stunning pair of em


Chapter 1: Long time no see.

Sapphire is my OC

* * *

Alaric Saltzman sat at the bar with his best friend the local hot throb vampire, Damon Salvatore, having a drink after the two had other lead estimated a vampire that was causing terror in the town.

The nuisance vampire had been attacking young children and strangely enough men with dark hair in green eyes.

The attacks had hit Alaric close to home, and made him think about his own lover, who the teacher haven't seen in a longtime.

When Alaric had found the trail of his former wife he had packed a bag in rented a small place in the local town, his green eyed lover was out of the country visiting family and Alaric figured he would be done with all of it before the man got back. But sadly not.

Alaric was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his friend exclaim,

"What the hell?... Does that kid have dog ears on his head?" the vampire hunter turned to see what his friend was talking about and caught sight of a teen with white hair. The young male was being led by a tan and Blackford dog instead just waiting by one of the tables.

"Saph...?" Alaric whispered, Damon gave his friend a look, but turn and seeing an older man with black hair joining the boy and dog.

Alaric inhaled sharply as the older figure that had joined the boy glanced in their direction freezing slightly as the figures emerald eyes metal Alaric.

"Hey, Alaric?" Alaric vaguely heard Damon as he stood up and started walking over to the two newcomers, Alaric was stopped in his tracks when one of the grills employees cut in front of him and started rudely addressing the Emerald eyes adult.

" Sir," the employees started. " You are not allowed to bring your dog," he glared at cent animal that was under the table, " Into the restaurant."

"Dad?" the boy asked, "I got it Sun." The man said before turning back to be rude employee. "And where, sir. Does it say that my 'blind' Sun can't bring his seeing eye dog, into this establishment?"

Even though the employees back was facing Alaric the brown haired man could imagine the look on the employee's face.

" B...Blind?" the stupid employee ask. The customer rolled his eyes and said, " yes, now may I speak to a manager about your rude behavior." the man said with a raised eyebrow, the employee glance between the two and gold as he quickly turned, bumping into Alaric as he scuttled off.

What the employee had disappeared Alaric found herself standing in front of a man that he hadn't seen in months.

"Dad, is everything alright?" The man answer her shine without looking away from Alaric, " yeah son, just some idiot."

"Harry," Alaric whispered. The Emerald eye man smiled as he said;

"It's been a long time Alaric." Alaric took a few more steps until he was able to and golf the man in a hug his nose laid on top of the shorter man's messy black hair and Alaric sniffed the man sent and smile before bending down and giving him a kiss, not caring what those around them. But you were pulled apart after a minute when gagging sounds started coming from the youth still standing behind the black haired man.

" It's good to see you too, Sapphire." Alaric reach out and playfully fondled the teams white locks.

" So, Alaric, old buddy, old friend of mine. Care to introduce your best friend to the person you just kiss emphatically in the middle of the grill?" and with those words from Damon the smaller man who was still in a large farms grown, " Alaric." as he ducked his head and glanced surreptitiously around the grill. Sapphire love and sat down. Alaric chuckled as he said;

"Damon," the vampire looked at his friend, "This is." Alaric palsy not knowing if he sure is address the raven haired man next to him as that anymore. But the man standing next to him huffed and stepped away from Alaric,

"Honestly Alaric," the man shook his head. "Are valves were never revoke, so by law, I am still yours and you are still mine." Holding out his hand the man smiled at Damon and said, " Hello, I am Harrison James Potter-Saltzman, Alex husband. And the boy Is my son and Alaric step son Sapphire Potter." the raven haired man said.


End file.
